Emoticlone Tales
by Mrs.DylanLightwoodIvashkov
Summary: As most if my other stories are... It has a working title. This is about Raven, but mostly her emoticlones. Her emotions are getting out of control, so Raven goes into Nevermore in an effort to get back in control. BUT... ... ( sorry bad summary) WRITER'S BLOCK! Ideas welcome, please PM me! So... this is on hiatus.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a story of Raven's emoticlones. **

Raven meditated peacefully in her room, and her dark curtains covered the windows so her room was almost pitch black. She looked peaceful and calm, but inside her emotions were full of turmoil and confusion. Finally, Raven couldn't bear the emotions and stopped meditating. She stomped over to her dresser, and picked up a mirror.

Instead of a smooth, glass surface like most mirrors, this one had a moving image inside it. There were black dust clouds floating across mirror and occasionally a figure or two would appear, standing amidst the dust and smoke. The figures would all look more or less the same, but with obvious different personalities and different colored cloaks. Also, a unique accessory or a physical appearance would be present on the figures.

Raven took a deep breath, watching the figures and rolling clouds of debris, smoke, and dust for a moment. She shook her head sadly and sighed.

When a figure clad in a deep red cloak appeared, Raven's eyes widened. "Oh, no," she breathed. Raven glanced around quickly checking to see if anyone was there. Of course, it was a rather pointless gesture because no one ever came into her room, but she just wanted to double check.

The red figure turned to face Raven and walked right up to the front of the glass so it could stare right back at a very nervous Raven. The figure looked exactly like Raven, complete with her grey skin and dark blue/purple/black hair. The only big difference were the eyes. Raven had two dark violet eyes but this figure had four. The eyes weren't even violet. They were burning pits of red, all four of them burning with rage.

This made sense. After all, Raven was staring right at her emotion of Rage.

**Ooh. Cliffhanger! So, what'dya guys think? Leave feedback!**


	2. Chapter 2

**So the previous chapter was more of a prologue than anything else... Also, since I didn't do it last chapter, umm... Disclaimer, I don't know TT or any of its characters, etc. I always manage to forget that part... Eh. **

_... This made sense. After all, Raven was staring right at her emotion of Rage..._

Raven glared at Rage. "What have you done?" she demanded furiously. "What have you done to my emotions?" Raven's eyes were dark and angry, but realizing that she was about to let herself give into Rage, she took a deep breath. "What I mean is, what have you done to my emotions to make them act so abnormal?" she said in a much calmer voice.

Rage looked coldly at Raven through the glass. "Why don't you come in here and find out?" Rage taunted, her four eyes narrowed and challenging.

Raven knew that Rag was trying to lure her into Nevermore, but she didn't understand why. "Rage, where are the other emotions?" she said, her voice cautious.

"If you come in here, you'll find them," Rage replied coyly. "C'mon Raven, you haven't been in here for ages. You really ought to visit us more often. I don't like to be ignored, and I don't think the other emotions do either. Just saying."

"Sometimes, I don't know why I don't throw you all in a box and ship you to Tamaran," Raven muttered. Her eyes widened suddenly as she saw a pair of glasses flying through the air behind Rage. "Those are Wisdom's!" Raven cried.

"See, Raven?" Rage hissed. "You need to come in here and play with us. We are getting far too lonely."

Raven sighed, knowing that for once, Rage was right. As much as she didn't trust Rage, she did know that there was a big problem with her emotions in Nevermore, and she had to go sort it out. "Fine, you win," Raven said reluctantly.

Rage grinned savagely. "Come along then."

Raven wrapped her cloak tighter around herself as she glided over to her bed, and reaching under it, withdrew a pad of paper and pen. Just in case she got lost in Nevermore, Raven reminded herself. Not like anything is going to happen, but just in case, Raven tried to convince herself.

_Gone to Nevermore. Don't wait up.- R _she scrawled on the top. Raven glided back to her door and slid the paper halfway underneath. There was no way she was going to let anyone in her room, even if she got trapped in Nevermore! Her room was strictly off limits.

"Okay, Rage. Happy now?" Raven took a deep breath as her eyes glowed white. "_Azarath. Metrion. Zynthos!_" she cried. Within moments, Raven vanished from her room.

As Raven landed softly in Nevermore, her eyes immediately were clouded with dust. Coughing, she stood up. "Where is everyone?" she wondered aloud. "Rage!" she called, hoping to see someone. Anyone.

There was no response.

**So now what? Ideas, please! As I said before, RNR please- that would be great. Hope you liked it! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay... next chapter! Phew.. Okay, deep breath. **

**Sorry for not updating for so long! I've just been really busy with school and all that- so I haven't had the time. But anyway, here's another chapter that I hope you enjoy! **

_... "Rage!" she called, hoping to see someone. Anyone. There was no response..._

Raven glanced around fearfully, not seeing any of her emoticlones. Raven felt empty and hollow inside as she took a shuddering breath.

She took a few hesitant steps forward, feeling cold and empty, all of her emotions gone, leaving her flat and unfeeling. Finally, she decided to go to the first place she went to whenever she went to Nevermore. Happy's domain.

Within a few seconds she found herself staring at a bright, lush green meadow. Ripe strawberries were floating in the air. Raven strained her eats, but she couldn't hear the cheerful laughing and giggling that always came from Happy. Raven walked forward, and carefully picked up the nearest strawberry.

Upon closer inspection, she noticed that it wasn't quite the same as before. The two leaves at the top were rimmed with an old, dead, sad brown color and the actual strawberry didn't seem to be as fresh and perfectly ripe as they usually were.

"Where is she?" Raven wondered aloud.

Raven sighed, letting the strawberry bob back into the air. She wrapped her a cloak around herself and whispered her mantra, vanishing from Happy's domain and then reappearing in Timid's.

Raven found herself in the middle of the maze, the walls of indestructible stone higher than ever, and thicker. Raven knew the maze better than the back of her hand, and she turned the corner she knew would get her further towards the exit. As soon as she moved, a huge flock of evil looking birds with beady eyes and raven sharp beaks fluttered over, cawing menacingly.

Raven shielded herself with her cloak as an onslaught of birds sped towards her. As she turned away, she muttered, "Azarath, metrion, zinthos." She vanished, reappearing on a large, plain grey rock.

"I've been waiting for you, my darling," rumbled a voice. Raven glanced around, not seeing anyone else in Nevermore, friend or foe.

Raven's eyes turned to flat silver discs as she hissed, "What do you want, Father? Where are my emotions?"

A hearty laugh erupted and echoed through Nevermore. "Someplace... Not exactly safe. But don't worry, my gem. They will soon be released, one at a time. It is you who will be captive momentarily.

Raven's eyes flickered back to dark violet. "Why? What are you doing, Trigon?" she cried.

"Call this a... Test. I think that is a suitable enough name for this," the voice said with a twinge of smugness.

Raven bit her lip. "What kind of a test?" she asked evenly. "And why won't you show yourself, Father? Don't tell me you are too cowardly to even appear in my mind." Raven paused, then added, "I still don't understand what you are going to benefit from making me do this test, or whatever it is."

"Raven, it will all be clear in time."

**So... It's my cliffhanger! Please review, cuz I love to hear all of your input! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Yay! Okay, so since I have a bunch of school days off due to the storm, I really hope I'll be able to write a bunch of chapters. Also, I'd like to add that 1) Again, I don't own any TT stuff, la di da de doo 2) My friend that I'm writing the Avatar AU story with helped with ideas 3) NKcandygirl has been a big help too, so thanks 4) I hope you like this chapter!**

_... "Raven, it will all be clear in time." ... _

Raven tried to resist the urge to let out a scream of frustration. She felt like she was going around in a never ending circle, not getting any answers, only getting the same mysterious statements.

"Here's the thing, Father," Raven hissed, trying to keep her voice from shaking. "The way you explain this whole ordeal, you make it sound like I don't have time. So, as usual, it's a lose lose situation for me."

The voice seemed to smile, and the air in Nevermore seemed to drop ten degrees. "Oh, my dear, I love how you clever you're getting at this game."

Raven muttered something that sounded suspiciously like swearing, and then looked upwards, her eyes searching the sky of Nevermore.

"Raven, darling, are you looking for something?" the voice asked in a silky voice. "If you're looking for me, you won't find me just by looking."

Raven growled low in her throat. "Good point," she said, and whispered her mantra. Dark energy appeared around her hands and she lifted them up. In one quick movement she sent an arc of power into the sky.

There was a moment of silence, and then suddenly there was an eruption of rusty laughter. "Oh, Raven, you must know that by trying to harm an invisible thing in Nevermore, your energy is just harming Nevermore itself, not your intended target. So, to put it simply, you are just harming your own mind."

Raven took a series of calming breaths. "Fine. I suppose you're right. But you still need to tell me what's going on." Raven swept up the hood of her cloak, leaving only two glowing eyes visible.

"I already gave you an answer," came the reply, along with a touch of impatience. "Give it time. You'll find out in time. Time is the key. Don't you get it?" There was the sound of laughter, the voice laughing at its own joke. "Of course you don't get it. Get it, Raven?" The voice seemed to take on a younger quality, making Raven frown under her hood.

Odd, she thought. My father never jokes or sounds like this.

The voice, not seeing Raven join in on the laughter, stopped chuckling. "Oh, I see," the voice said with a cool tone. "You just want to get to business. I tried to make it more fun, but if this is how you want to play it, then that's the way we'll do it. After all, darling, I only want to please to."

Raven snorted in spite of herself. If the voice wanted to only please her then it would give up its mind games and let Nevermore return to it's usual organized and passive state.

"Okay, let me correct myself," the voice said grudgingly. "I only want to please you to a point."

"That's what I thought," Raven deadpanned.

The voice seemed happy with this answer, and there was a pregnant silence. Raven decided that if someone decided to come and drop a pin on the ground, the noise would echo across all of Nevermore.

**Sorry guys! Not my best chapter ever, and I'm sorry it's such a slow plotline. It'll pick up in one or two chapters! (I hope so anyway.) Please review, and give me inspiration! Thanks!**

* * *

**May 25, 2013: Sorry, it said that this story updated. It didn't actually... I had so trouble with editing a chapter, and deleted the chapter by accident, so I had to repost. Sorry!**


End file.
